


Bromance Is Magic

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has a surprise for Blake to make sure he doesn't miss his own My Little Pony while he's on tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bromance Is Magic

After they were done taping for the day, Adam cornered Blake and smirked at him. "So...you had My Little Ponies growing up?"

"Nah, I didn't get my first one until I was almost forty," He ruffled Adam's pink hair affectionately with a giant hand. 

Adam rolled his eyes, trying not to give away how much he enjoyed Blake's teasing. "You're such a dork."

"And you love it." He grinned in return. "Come back to my trailer?"

They almost always ended up in one trailer or another after a show. It was their little ritual, plus an excuse for a little quality time alone together. Have a drink, talk about the show, and sometimes things got physical before they could depart for a proper bed. But that was love in the fast lane. 

Keeping their relationship on the downlow wasn't even the hardest part, it was being two very busy people and making sure they made time for each other. Thankfully it never felt like a chore to Adam to make sure he was giving his Big Country enough attention. And tonight, Blake seemed to want every bit of attention he could get.

"Mmmmm..." The country singer drawled, nuzzling his scruffy cheek against Adam's throat. "I wish we could stay like this all night."

Adam chuckled and kissed the top of Blake's head. "We can...but it might be more comfortable if we go back to my place. Not that I don't find your lap comfy."

The drinks and discussion had been forgotten fairly quickly tonight and at this point Adam was straddling Blake's lap. If this was the affect dying his hair pink was going to have, he would make a point to go through all of the colors of the rainbow. The hands on his hips were certainly insistent. 

"Good idea." Blake pulled back to look at Adam, his blue eyes not quite as twinkly as they usually were with the promise of a night together just a short car ride away. 

"Hey..." Adam cupped his face in his hands. "What's the matter, Big Country?"

"I'm gettin' spoiled, I guess." He admitted sheepishly. "Since I'm out here almost full time, I get to see you more. And...I mean...I get to have you in my bed couple nights a week. I'm getting used to it. But now you're going on tour and I've got my own shit to take care of..." 

The rock star nodded slowly. "It's gonna be pretty intense, but I'll be back for lives. And I'm gonna miss you too. I wish I could show you Rio...we could get into all kinds of trouble there."

Blake chuckled. "I could just clear my schedule, stow away in your suitcase."

"Well, I think everyone would notice me dragging a seven foot suitcase around on the same day you went missing," Adam teased him, then softened it with a kiss to the forehead. "We've been apart longer. And when I get back, we'll make sure you stay nice and spoiled."

"Could always spoil me tonight," The impish glint was back in Blake's eyes. 

"Oh, I plan on it." 

***

Two days later, Blake drove home after his last visit with Adam before his flight to South America. He'd enjoyed spending the morning with his special someone, but now that he was alone in the car he felt a bit sad. He was once again a divorcee and that left him with a bit more alone time than he would've wanted. Sometimes. Other times it was nice to have breakfast in his underwear and to leave wet towels on the bed. But he was definitely spoiled by having Adam to snuggle with a few nights a week and that part he would miss the most while he was on tour.

But in the end, Adam was right. They'd been apart longer before and that had never hurt their relationship. Maybe it even helped them stay strong, not constantly being on top of each other. The time he got to spend with Adam was precious and special. They never got the luxury to descend into weeks of staring at each or holding down the couch, arguing what to watch and slowly feeling suffocated by the other. Who knows, maybe they'd found the secret to a life long love affair...personal space.

Either way, he was going to miss his little rock star and the next couple of days were going to be lonely before he started doing some appearances and work of his own. Having free time wasn't nearly as fun when you didn't have someone to share it with. And yeah, screw senseless. After all, he was a guy. 

Once he settled in back at his place, he decided a shower was in order. After all, giving Adam a proper send off that morning required reminding him what he'd be missing. He was sure Behati had done the same the night before. The little dickhead was getting laid like he was heading off to war, not going on a concert tour. That thought made Blake chuckle a little as he ducked under the hot water. 

Nearly scalding himself always made Blake feel better about life and he dried off afterwards, not even bothering to wrap the towel around his waist when he left the bathroom. It was his house and he was the only one in it..no reason he couldn't walk to the closet naked. Though he did quickly pull on jeans and a t-shirt once he arrived there. Adam was much better at being a nudist than he was, and it was much more fun to watch his boyfriend prance around naked than to look down at his own body. Even after losing some weight and toning up, he didn't feel like an Adonis or anything. Probably never would. And that, for the most part, was okay as long as Adam looked at him like he was a Redneck God. 

Blake was so lost in thoughts of his boyfriend and nudity and body image that he didn't notice there was something sitting on his pillow. He did end up on the bed, though, starting to think he should've taken a cold shower if he wanted to be productive at all that afternoon. How Adam managed to do that to him while he wasn't even there was a beautiful, if not frustrating, thing to behold.

Once he was laying down, though, he caught sight of something pink out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he found himself face to face with pink stuffed horse. It took him a moment to realize it was a My Little Pony. Propping himself up on one elbow, he drew the plush animal close. There were pink and yellow balloons embroidered on her hindquarters and he was a little embarrassed to know that it was Pinkie Pie from the My Little Pony cartoon. But that's what happened when you had nieces. 

A note fell from under the pony and Blake picked it up, smiling when he recognized Adam's handwriting.

"A My Little Pony to keep you company at night until your real My Little Pony gets back. Squeeze her hoof before you go to sleep." 

Blake raised an eyebrow and studied the pony for a moment. He remembered his nephew having a party at Build A Bear and they let you put a voice box in the stuffed animal with your own recorded message. He smirked a little and squeezed the pony's hoof, not about to wait until bedtime to hear what it would say. 

"I love you, Big Country." Adam's voice came out of Pinkie Pie. 

He couldn't help but laugh at hearing the rock star's voice come out of a stuffed, big horse. But he also felt a little limp in his throat. No one had ever really been so romantic with him before, not even the two women he'd married. Time and time again he was reminded how very lucky he was to have someone like Adam to love him. Sometimes it easy to take their relationship for granted and not appreciate it, but whenever that started to happen then a reminder would come again.

Blake hugged Pinkie Pie and grabbed his phone, snapping a picture to text to Adam. Then he started browsing Amazon, looking for just the right way to surprise his boyfriend back. 

***

Adam crashed face first down into the pillows on his hotel bed. He was dressed in nothing but his boxer briefs, the air conditioner on full blast flitting over skin still wet from the shower. Somehow he'd forgotten how hot South America was, even more so under the stage lights. The show had been amazing, but once the performance high had worn off and he'd stuffed his face afterwards with his buddies, all the rock star wanted was a nap.

His eyes closed and he savored the cool air slipping over his body. The tour bus was more fun than hotel rooms, but he couldn't deny it was nice to have a big, huge bed all to himself. Even if he missed his plus ones, at home he never got that luxury. Adam stretched his arms and legs out as far as he could, almost as if he was hugging the bed itself. 

Bliss. 

Of course, that's when there was a knock on the door.

"Nooo..." Adam whined into the pillows. 

"Adam?" His assistant's voice came from the other side of the door. "I have something for you."

He groaned and rolled over onto his back. He hadn't asked for anything to be brought to his room. Then again, it wasn't like Ricky to just bother him. Especially when he was sleeping, since everyone knew that it was sometimes difficult to get him down for the night. And there could be something going on at home.

"A minute..." He sighed and hauled himself out of bed. 

Opening the door, his assistant handed a gift bag over to him. "I didn't look inside, but it was someone that knew the code, so I figured it was okay to bring it up."

A sad sign of the times for celebrities that Adam had a special code he used with his family and close friends for sending him stuff when he was on tour. If someone didn't give Ricky the code, it didn't go directly to Adam. Period. He'd had a few truly weird experiences over the years and after the sugar bombing the year before, he decided that while he loved his fans, an ounce of caution never hurt anyone. 

"Thanks," Adam took the bag and nodded. "Get some sleep, man. It's like..."

"Two-thirty in the morning," Ricky supplied with a grin and nodded. "I'm gonna crash. Sleep good. We're heading out at noon." 

"Will do," He agreed and closed the door quietly.

Adam returned to his bed and sat the bag down beside him. Even though sleep was still tugging at him from every side, he was too curious to wait until morning to see what was in the gift bag. He opened it up and saw a plain white box, of all things. Pulling that out, he set it down on the bed and inspected it, almost afraid for a moment it might have something in it he didn't want to see.

That's what you get for watching Se7en on your iPad during a long drive.

He opened the box slowly and smiled as soon as he saw the note on top. It was written in Blake's sloppy, sprawling handwriting that had taken Adam at least a year to learn how to decipher. 

"'Thought you might need someone to keep you company at night too. Name's Big Macintosh...but I think he looks more like a Big Country, don't you?'"

Adam pulled back the tissue paper to find a stuffed horse in the box. He was a deep red with yellow hair and the heavy built of a draft horse. The red apple on his hindquarters quickly identified him as a My Little Pony. The plush equine wore a plow collar around his neck and had freckles embroidered onto his cheeks.

As for Adam's own cheeks, they hurt from smiling so much. He hadn't entirely been sure what Blake would think of the surprise he'd left on his bed, but it was pretty obvious he'd been touched. As if the Pinkie Pie selfie hadn't been enough of a clue. He lifted the horse out of the box and gave him a hug. 

"Big Country..." He chuckled and took out his phone, dropping a text to his own Big Country.

'Goodnight, dickhead. I love you. Big Mac says 'hi', btw. I think he looks like a Big Country too. Though not as adorable as my Big Country.' 

Turning the camera on him, he snapped a picture of himself kissing the My Little Pony.

'Can't wait to kiss the real Big Country.' He added in a second text. 'Though this one isn't going to steal my covers and put his cold feet on my back, so he might be a better sleeping partner.'

Adam set his phone aside and turned off the light. He looped his arm around the stuffed horse and closed his eyes. It might not be a picture of maturity, a tattoo covered grown man sleeping with a plush animal, but it made him smile in the darkness as he started to drift back off to sleep again. And he had a pretty good feeling he wasn't the only grown man sleeping with a My Little Pony that night.


End file.
